


Cinematics

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Miles are watching a movie, but Miles can't seem to focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinematics

I lean over to Tristan and whisper some snarky comment about the movie. He smirks and glances over at me. God, I love everything he does, the way he reacts to my dumb jokes. Satisfied, I relax back into my seat in the otherwise empty back row and turn back to the movie. I’m not paying attention though. I’m just enjoying the feeling of Tristan’s hand in mine, warm and comfortable. Even the air tastes sweeter when I’m with him.

“Look, Tatiana Maslany! Did you know she was in this?” Tristan moves his head closer to mine without taking his eyes off the screen. I take the opportunity to study Tristan’s face from the corner of my eye. His skin is flawless, his expressions changing rapidly with the scene. He’s mine. He’s amazing and he’s mine.

Without thinking, I reach out to trace his jawline, startling him. At first he was shocked, then he gave me a quizzical smile.

“Sorry,” I whisper.

I’ve earned a quiet laugh, and he squeezes my hand, leaving me breathless. I promised myself I’d let him watch this one the whole way through, but I can’t get him off my mind.

“What for?” he replies.

Shaking my head, I moved up to kiss Tristan’s neck. “For distracting you.” Despite the apology, I let myself continue to peck at his soft, pale skin. He always smells lightly of vanilla, and today is no different. I breathe him in until my lungs hurt, and then some.

“Miles, we – mmh – we paid good money for tickets.”

“In that case, we won’t feel bad watching it on the internet later.” I suggest, “Besides, this part’s just another fight scene. You hate those.” I raise my free hand to the other side of his neck and return my lips to where they belong.

“Stop!” Tristan giggled, trying to keep his voice down for the half dozen other patrons up in the front of the theatre.

As I pull away, I raise my eyebrows and grin, knowing he’ll cave soon enough. “What, you really want me to stop?”

Tristan’s resolve wavered as he looks into my eyes. I guess he can’t resist my classic mischievous look, because he grips my shirt and pulls me into a hard kiss. My heart starts pounding double time. His lips on mine feel like heaven; I’ve never felt this good kissing anyone else. There’s something about Tristan that makes me feel so alive.

Then he bites down on my bottom lip and my eyes dart open to see a filthy look in his eyes. Fuck. I can’t go back now - pulling Tristan in from across the arm rest isn’t enough. Breaking the kiss for less than a second, I jump onto his lap, straddling him, surprising him, feeling his body under mine.

With a small exhale, he pulls me back to him. Jumping straight into a rough kiss isn’t our usual style, but we’ve been flirting all day and it’s been too long since we’ve been alone. I mean, we’re not alone now, but if we keep quiet…

He’s way ahead of me – I feel his hands undoing my jeans. I’m trembling. This can’t happen, can it?

“Tris…” I try to remind him, and myself, where we are. He doesn't seem to remember that there are people just five rows away, or that this is probably illegal. 

“I don’t care,” he breathes. Neither do I. I just need him. And I kiss him harder, deeper, blindly fumbling with his jeans.

Before reaching my hand into his boxers, I wet my palm with my tongue and wrap my hand around his hard cock. He stifles a yelp, and I swear I have never been so turned on in my life, locking eyes with Tristan.

He finds my dick and makes a start on me, and I have to bite down on his neck to stop myself crying out. His skin is salty now, beads of sweat appearing on both of us. 

Our breaths are hot and shallow on each other’s mouths and I press our foreheads together as I whimper. Fuck, the things this boy does to me…

I can’t hold on very long, and I don’t want to, so as I breathe heavily through my orgasm, I use my free hand to catch my cum, not wanting to get any on his clothes. 

He finishes soon after me, pushing his head into my shoulder to muffle his moans. I can still hear him smiling though.

We look at each other, euphoric, elated, ecstatic.

“Oh, fuck.” I notice the slight problem of the evidence left on our hands. I decide to use my jacket; it shouldn't be too cold. Just as I move to go back to my seat, he pulls me back and kisses me softly.

“Stay.” Then in one swift movement, he lifts me up and positions me across him. Incredible. He never fails to surprise me. Now I can reach his lips easily - and see  
the screen, if I wanted to. But I don’t. 

“Don’t you think I’m a little too tall for this?”

“Deal with it; you know I get cuddly after sex.”

I do know that. And I love it. I kiss him, gentle, loving, showing him everything I feel for him. We pull apart and our eyes meet, and I know he understood me. He kisses me the same way, and I fall for him all over again.

His eyes fascinate me. They’re everything. They’re both a mild blue, but the right one has hints of grey. Even when he’s hiding something, it flickers in his eyes and I know exactly what it is. But he’s not hiding anything now.

“I love you, Miles Hollingsworth.”

Every time he says those words I get butterflies, the kind that spread through your whole body where you can feel the oxygen in your blood.

“I love you too. So much.” I press my lips to his one more time, and promise myself I’ll actually let him watch it this time. “Damn it, now I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Oh, see, this one girl ate her pizza pocket, so she’s gonna go beat her up.”


End file.
